A Day Out
by Nikolettelime
Summary: A simple day out for two brothers could prove deadly for one of them.


My first story in Big Valley, so let me know how I do.

Heath is definitely my favorite so this is a focus on him, but also Jarrod, because I don't see many works of the two of them together.

Due to this being set during the 1800's, and google not giving me much about medical treatment, I'm taking creative liberties.

Please read and review!

Heath Barkley sat on his horse overlooking the ranch below. He breathed in deep, pulling in the fresh scent of the cedars and wet dirt, still muddy from the September rains. Beside him, rode his big brother, Jarrod.

Brother. Now that was an amazing word. So was family. Something he thought he would never have after his mama died. Now he had three brothers and a little sister. Jarrod was a successful lawyer, Nick was an amazing rancher, Eugene was at the University and Audra. Beautiful, sweet, innocent Audra. His brothers were aware of his knowing how to use a gun. As was Mother. But that was something he didn't want his little sister knowing about.

Jarrod observed his brother quietly and smiled. The air was crisp with the threat of a frost to come and the leaves we changing colors. Sitting on a hilltop overlooking the ranch put everything in perspective for the lawyer. God sure knew how to paint a beautiful picture.

He was glad to have a day where he could run the fences and do an honest days work outside the office.

"Heath, we need to head back before Mother sends Nick to look for us. You know we can't come between him and his food."

Heath laughed and pushed his hat up on his head a little bit, "S'pose you're right. Thanks for coming out with me today. I've really enjoyed it."

So had Jarrod. It seemed they didn't get much time together and this was a good day. Judging by the sun, it was nearly five in the evening and they would be reaching the farm in about an hour and a half.

Heath was riding a little ways in front of his brother, when his horse got spooked and threw him. Heath fell hard and heard the unmistakable sound of a bone breaking right before he heard a rattle and felt a sharp, burning pain in his calf.

Jarrod yelled Heath's name as he watched his brother's horse throw him and take off. He saw the rattler strike his brother and he was quick to draw his pistol and kill it.

Heath was trying to sit up when Jarrod knelt by him, "Jarrod… hurts…" he groaned, as he was pulled into Jarrod's broad chest.

Jarrod grimaced, "I know, boy. I know, but I need to know where else you're hurt. You fell pretty hard, there."

"I felt my… arm snap," he groaned in pain as Jarrod used his bandana to tie his arm to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Heath. I know it hurts, kid. Let's get you home, so Mother and Audra can coddle you."

Jarrod pulled his horse closer and helped his brother stand and onto the horse.

Jarrod pulled himself up behind Heath and wrapped one arm around him, and used the other to hold the reigns and navigate the animal. He just hoped his kid brother could hold on for the next however long it took to get home.

Victoria Barkley looked up from her sewing as Silas came into the room, "Mrs. Barkley, would you like for me to get some dinner on the table? Or would you like for me to wait on Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Heath?"

A quick glance at the grandfather clock showed half past five and it was getting dark.

"Yes, please start it. They should be home soon."

A brief nod and Silas disappeared into the kitchen as Audra looked at her mother, "They should have been back by now, Mother. Do you think they are alright?"

Victoria sighed, "I don't know, dear. Let's give them more time. It's not often that they get to spend time together. That maybe all it is."

Her daughter agreed and went back to her sewing, but her mind was with her brothers.

Jarrod could feel sweat soaking him from his brother and felt him shivering.

"Jarrod…. I don't feel…good." Jarrod pulled his brother closer, and put his head against Heath's, "Not much longer, brother. We're almost home and then you'll be begging Nick to get you away from some mother hens."

Heath fell quiet and his head fell limply to Jarrod's shoulder, who urged his horse to go faster.

Nick came in from outside, removing his hat and gun, "Do I need to round up my wayward brothers, Mother?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and giving Audra's hair a tug.

Victoria shook her head as she sipped her tea, "Let's hold off for a little longer, Nick. If the aren't home by a quarter after 7, then you will take some hands with you to look for them."

The words were no more out of her mouth, when they heard yelling from outside the door.

Nick rushed to open it and saw Jarrod carrying his little brother in.

Audra gasped and a quick shove from Victoria had her running to the kitchen, "Audra, have Silas boil water and bring plenty of bandages to Heath's room!"

Nick raced up the stairs to open the door to his brother's room and pulled the covers back, as Jarrod laid Heath down, gently.

Victoria quickly took charge, sending Audra back out to have a hand get the doctor, and the boys to get more light brought in.

She carefully unbuttoned her son's shirt after removing the makeshift sling that held his arm immobile. Nick removed his boots and Jarrod took his gun belt off. Within moments, Heath was undressed and his mother was caring for him as they waited on the doctor.

Jarrod looked out the window in Heath's room and pulled the curtains open further, "He was shaking earlier. Said he was starting to feel numb and vision was going blurry. He was sweating pretty badly, too."

Victoria washed the bite in warm water and soap, opting to let it stay open to the air and let the poison drain, as Nick brought in her medical kit and set it up on the bedside table.

Silas came into the room, "Mrs. Barkley? Mr. Andrews came back and said that the doctor is helping Mrs. Jones with a trying delivery. The doctor don't know when he will be by. Said he also found Mr. Heath's horse tangled in some brush. Brought it back to the barn for him."

Audra looked down at Heath, blinking back tears.

Victoria sighed, but nodded, acknowledging that she had heard what was said.

Nick slumped against the wall and Jarrod put his hand on Heath's shoulder, looking down at his brother.

Silas quietly closed the door behind him, praying as he left the family he had faithfully served for nearly 20 years. They would need all the help they could get, and there was no better Person to help them, than the Man up stairs.

Heath groaned as Victoria sprinted and wrapped up his arm, "Heath. It's Mother. Can you hear me?"

Blue eyes shined too brightly from under heavy lids, "Mother… is Jarrod… okay?"

Jarrod stepped into his field of vision, "I'm here, Heath. It's you were worried about, boy."

Nick stood by Jarrod, "Yeah. So I'm going to need you up at five sharp to help ride the fence and move the herds."

A half smile, half frown was what Nick got in turn, "Be out there… in the mor…ning…I'm…fine…" his breathing got worse as he lost consciousness and Nick and Jarrod both worked to get him set up to make it easier on him to breathe.

Victoria pulled a small black pouch out of the medical kit by her side and removed a scalpel.

"The doctor won't be here for a while. If we don't remove the poison, Heath could lose his leg, or he could die. I'm going to cut the wound open and see if I can drain it. I will possibly have to cut deep and remove more tissue. I cannot guarantee that this will save his life or his leg, but this is the only chance he has."

Nick and Jarrod looked at each other and Audra held her brothers hand tighter, "Do…it…Mother… trust you…" the whispered assurance came from the object of their discussion.

The Matriarch smiled a sad smile and brushed Heath's sweat soaked hair from his forehead, thumb rubbing soothing circles, "All I can give you is laudanum. I can't give you any anesthetics because your breathing is already compromised. Okay? Heath?"

A quietly whispered, "Okay, Mama," was all she got before she got her other sons to lift him up and she got the medicine ready. Jarrod got behind Heath as Nick administered the drug, before moving to the foot of the bed, ready to hold his younger down, if needed.

It was a very worn out Victoria Barkley that accepted a glass of sherry from Audra, who didn't look much better.

Audra had stepped to the window as Victoria cleaned the bite out, and she would never forget the sound of her brother's screams, and the knife sliced into his flesh.

It was mud morning when the doctor showed. He gave very little hope that Heath would live, let alone not have his leg amputated.

With those discouraging words, Victoria had Nick show the doctor out; and it wasn't done quietly. Nick takes him over the coals for upsetting an old woman and a tender young girl and that if the doctor continued his medical quackery, he could show him to the nearest pond.

Jarrod was sitting by Heath's side when the young blond finally woke.

Jarrod shut the book he was read I'll ng and sat forward, "Hey, little brother. How are you feeling?"

Heath blinked slowly, and finally answered after being assisted with a cup of water, "Tired. Sore. What happened?"

Nick entered with the rest of the family, "You got out of herding cattle, brother. This is a working ranch and you're going to earn your keep."

Victoria swatted his arm as Heath answered, "Think I'm going to need a few days off, big brother."

SIX WEEKS LATER

The three brothers stood on a hill overlooking the ranch. Heath had just been given the approval th o ride for a bit as long as he didn't go too far or over do it.

The doctor was surprised that all he would have left to show of his ordeal would be a deep scar and some shallower scars leading from it.

When the doctor had first saw him a few days after the incident, and had mentioned amputation again, Jarrod kicked Nick when he went to follow the doctor out. He was going to throw him in a pond for once again, upsetting Victoria.

Heath breathed in the pine scent that seemed to engulf them and closed his eyes to relish the freedom of the out doors, thankful that he could once again ride with his brothers. But as they rode along, back to the house, the two older brothers moved their mounts closer to their younger brother who had fallen asleep.

Audra was working on her embroidery when they rode up and she quickly got Heath's room ready.

When Victoria headed to bed that night, she looked in on her younger son and smiled.

Heath lay in bed, Audra lay on the bench under the window. Nick in a chair on one side of the bed and Jarrod on the other, both stretched out with their feet up on the bed and one hand on their brother.

If Victoria noticed they were late getting up the next morning, she said nothing. Just smiled her knowing smile.


End file.
